Vampires of Midnight
by KisandraWesker
Summary: In this story, Aerith is an innocent girl until one night, she is bitten by a vampire. During that night, someone rescues her and helps her through her new condition. Don't own FFVII. Enjoy!
1. A night of terror

Vampires of Midnight

Aerith was just an innocent girl until one night, she is bitten by a vampire. During that night, someone comes to her rescue and helps her through her new condition. Don't own FFVII.

----------------------------------------------------

Ch 1 - A night of terror

"So Tifa, where do you wanna go next?" Aerith asked. Tifa and Aerith were shopping for clothes like regular girls do as usual. They came out of an accessory shop, Aerith wearing a flower necklace while Tifa was wearing a black choker with a purple pendant on it. Tifa looked around and they spotted a coffee shop. "Let's take a break. My feet are starting to kill me," she said. Aerith nodded and they walked in. "Hiya! How can I help you ladies?" the shopkeeper said. "Can I take a small vanilla latte?" Tifa asked. "And I'll take a pumpkin spice latte," Aerith said. "Comin' right up!" the shopkeeper said and went into a backroom. The two girls took a seat while waiting. Then, a girl spoke up. "Hey, did you hear? Another murder last night. Two puncture marks on their neck and blood sucked dry. Who would do that?" she said. "Dunno. They say its a vampire, but they're just myths," another girl said. Tifa and Aerith gulped. That was the fifteenth murder this week.

"Tifa, these murders are starting to scare me," Aerith said nervously. "Yea, me too. Who could do such a thing?" Tifa wondered. "I know this sounds childish, but what if there ARE vampires?" Aerith said. "Oh c'mon. You can't believe that there are REAL vampires living," Tifa said, laughing a little. Then, her eye caught someone coming in. Someone with long silver hair with a black long sleeve shirt and navy blue jeans. Aerith saw her stare and turned and saw him also. She felt her heart skip a beat. The man had turquiose colored eyes and was a little pale in the face. "I'll take a small coffee please," he said. "Comin' right up, Sephiroth. Hey, did you hear about the murder?" the shopkeeper said. Sephiroth nodded. "It was a sixteen year old girl. I heard the blood was sucked dry," he said.

A female waitress come up to the girls and gave them their drinks. Tifa and Aerith snapped out of their trances and took their drinks with a thanks. "What's Sephiroth doing here?" Aerith asked Tifa. "He's supposed to have retired from SOLDIER. Said the job was too tiresome so he left the job to somebody else," Tifa said. "Really? I never would've thought that Sephiroth would give up his job. He seemed to like it," Aerith said. Sephiroth took his drink and took a sofa next to the window, staring out. "I think...I'll go talk to him," Aerith said, getting up. "What? You like him?" Tifa said, giggling a little. "NO! I'm just going to talk to him, ok? Geez," Aerith said, walking over to him. Tifa smiled. Aerith slowly walked over to the silver haired man. "Um...hi," she said, sitting down beside him. Sephiroth looked to her and smiled a little.

"Hello there. What brings you here?" he asked. "I heard that...you retired, am I correct?" Aerith asked. "Yes. I did. Got too tiresome and demanding," Sephiroth said. "Oh. And did you hear about the murder?" Aerith asked again. "Yes, I heard that, too. Shame that girl had to die a sudden death," Sephiroth said. "Did they get her name?" Aerith asked nervously. "...Her name was Yuffie Kisaragi. Do you know her?" Sephiroth said. Tifa heard it and both of the girls' hearts stopped. "Yuffie...!?" Aerith gasped. Tears formed in her green eyes. Tifa rushed over and the two embraced, sobbing. "I'm very sorry about your loss. She must've been a best friend to you two," Sephiroth said. Both girls nodded, tears spilling from their eyes. "What's goin' on here?" the shopkeeper asked. "The girl that was murdered was these girls' best friend," Sephiroth said. "Oh my...I'm sorry, ladies," the shopkeeper said.

Aerith and Tifa both muttered a thank you. "I better be going. Thanks, Don," Sephiroth said, leaving. "No prob!" Don called after him. Tifa and Aerith also left, taking their drinks. "I can't believe Yuffie's dead," Tifa said softly. "I know. We just saw her yesterday and now...now.." Aerith said, her voice breaking up. Tifa put an arm around the pink clad girl. "Well...Yuffie's in a better place now and there's nothing to bring her back. We have to face facts. People live and die. That's the way it is, whether we like it or not," she said. Aerith nodded sadly. They arrived back at Tifa's house and both girls took off their shoes and placed them at the door. Aerith sat down on the couch, taking a sip of her pumpkin spice latte. She felt like her heart was torn. Yuffie was taken away by an unknown murderer. Then, the phone rang and Tifa picked it up. "Hello? Cloud...yea. I heard." Pause. "Don in the coffee shop told us it was fifteenth murder this week." Pause. "I know. It's starting to scare Aerith and I. We ran into Sephiroth in the shop and-" Pause. "Yes we ran into him! What's wrong with that?" Pause. "Yea. He's the one who told us what happened to Yuffie." Pause. "I know you gotta go. See ya later." Tifa hung up, sighing.

"I think I'll go home. It's sunset and I think I can make it," Aerith said, finishing her drink and throwing the cup away. "Are you sure?" Tifa asked nervously. "Yea. I'll make it. See you tomorrow," Aerith said, getting her shoes on and going out the door. Soon, it got dark and Aerith was two minutes away from home. She felt heart beat fast as the thoughts of the murders came into her mind. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, but it didn't help to quell her fear. Then, she heard a rock being kicked and she froze. "It's the murderer," she thought, paincing a little. She frantically looked around for the source of the noise. She felt herself shake a little and it wasn't from the cold. Aerith picked up her pace a little and headed towards home once more. She heard another noise and froze again. Her breaths became paincky and broke into a dash. When she got inside, she slammed the door and locked it. Her heart slowed down, knowing nobody could get her in the house. When she tried to flip on the light, it wouldn't come on. She tried a few more times, but nothing. She searched the dark for the flashlight.

Then...she heard hissing. She froze to the spot once more. Her heart raced again. She felt her legs shake once more. "Hello...girly.." a taunting voice said in the dark. Aerith felt her heart stop. The murderer was in her house! "L-Leave me alone!" Aerith said fearfully into the dark. "Hehehehe...feisty...I like it," the voice hissed with pleasure. All of a sudden, she felt herself being grabbed by the shoulders. She struggled to get free, but it was no use. The voice laughed..then Aerith felt two sharp things go deep into her neck. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her. Then, she heard the door bust open. Aerith felt herself being released and she collapsed onto the floor and blackness covered her vision.

---------------------------------------------------------

Who could be Aerith's saviour?

Review plz!


	2. A creature of the night

Vampires of Midnight

Ch 2! You know my disclaimer!

On with the story!

------------------------------------

Ch 2 - A Creature Of The Night; Aerith meets Lady Edea!

"Hey...wake up..." a voice said. Aerith's vision swam in and out and she couldn't make out who was standing over her. When her vision cleared, she was staring into a pair of mako eyes. "Are you ok?" Sephiroth asked. Aerith snapped out of her trance and focused on the voice who was talking to her. "Oh...I think-- Oww! My neck!" Aerith said, clapping a hand to the side of her neck where it was bitten. "Hey, take it easy," Sephiroth said, gently setting her back down on the sofa. "Wha...!! Where's the murderer?!" Aerith said. "Don't worry. He's dead. I took care of him," Sephiroth said. Aerith heaved a sigh of relief. "How can I ever thank you? If you haven't found me...I don't wanna think of what would've happened to me," she said. Sephiroth nodded. Then, Aerith heard her stomach rumble. "Man...I'm-- Aaahh!!" Aerith suddenly screamed, clapping her hand to her mouth, eyes pinched shut in pain. "I was afraid of this..." Sephiroth thought. Then, what Aerith felt next in hermouth was unbelievable...she felt two sharp fangs in her mouth! "What the...!? What's going with me!?" she said in a frightened voice. "Calm down...I'll explain," Sephiroth said.

Aerith took a few deep breaths and sat up to listen. "You know those murders that have been happening? With the blood being sucked dry?" Sephiroth said. Aerith nodded. "That man you heard and bit you...was a vampire. They do exsist. They justuse aspecial spell to conceal their true forms. They prey on what they call 'weak humans'. People, as you saw in the news, die within minutes upon being bitten. You're lucky I came in to stop the monster from sucking you dry," Sephiroth said. "So...does that mean...?" Aerith said, then gasped. Sephiroth nodded. "...You're now a vampire...like me," Sephiroth said. "You're one, too?!" Aerith said in disbelief. Sephiroth nodded again. "That's why I retired. One night, somehow, a vampire came into my room andbit me while I was asleep. Somehow, I felt the bite and woke up, just as the fiend was done with me," he said.

"Wow...and that story..." Aerith started. "...Was just a cover up to the real truth," Sephiroth said. Aerith looked down. Then, she heard her stomach rumble again. Then, Sephiroth grew out one of his talons and sliced his wrist. "Here. You'll need it," he said, holding out his bleeding wrist. Aerith sighed, seeing there's no choice. She placed her fangs on his wrist and drank. After a few minutes, Aerith released his wrist and Sephiroth tore a strip of his coat and wrapped it around his wrist. Aerith wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and licked the blood off it. "What will happen to me? I can't go out in the sunlight, right?" she asked. "Remember when I said vampires use human form to conceal themselves? That disguise also protects them from the sunlight," Sephiroth said. Aerith beamed. "I guess Tifa won't worry about me not seeing her during the day," she said.

Sephiroth nodded. Then, the door opened and saw Cloud in the doorway. "He got another one?" he asked. "Yes, but she lived. Now she's one of us," Sephiroth said referring to Aerith. Cloud looked at her with crimson eyes. "Name's Cloud Strife," he said. "Aerith Gainsborough," she said. "So..where's the rogue?" Cloud asked. "He's dead. I killed him before he could take her life like he did with the others," Sephiroth said. "I see...I think it's time to show her new home," Cloud said. "New home?" Aerith asked. "In ancient, vampires are not supposed to mix with humans. If they do, chances are they'll find out the secret...and kill us off," Cloud said. "Oh..." Aerith said. "Aerith, pack your things. We're leaving in a few minutes," Sephiroth said. "Ok," Aerith said and got up from the couch and went upstairs. She got out a black suitcase and grabbed her clothes from her closet, folded them and placed them in the suitcase.

She noticed the picture of her stepmother, Elmyra and her smiling back at her. A tear rolled down her face as she remembered her dying from Geostigma. She brushed it away and headed back downstairs. "You ready?" Sephiroth asked. Aerith nodded and the three left the house. Sephiroth and Cloud sprouted bat wings from their backs and hovered in the air. "Aerith, can you do it?" Sephiroth asked. "I'll try..." Aerith said. She closed her eyes and felt something in her back. Then, her wings came out. Aerith smiled and joined them in the skies. She looked back at her old residence, knowing she'll never see it again. Then, she flew to catch up to the boys. Her chestnut hair flowed in the winds. Aerith savored the sensation. "So where is my new home?" she asked Cloud. "It's in Nibelheim, at a mansion," Cloud replied.

Aerith grinned. She always wanted to see Shinra Manor! Soon, they landed in front of the manor and went inside. Inside were other vampires. Cloud closed the doors behind them. Aerith looked around nervously as the others stared at her. Whispers hung in the air. Aerith brushed her hair out of her face. "Welcome back, you two. And who's the girl?" a red headed boy asked. "This is Aerith. She was a victim of the rogue's bite. I saved her when she was near death," Sephiroth said. "Name's Kenshin. What's yours?" he asked. "Aerith..." she said nervously. Kenshin laughed. "There's no need to nervous! You're family. C'mon, get comfortable!" he said. Aerith smiled a little. "Kenshin, do we have any rooms left?" Cloud asked. "I think we do. Let me check," Kenshin said. He ran upstairs and out of sight. Aerith took a seat on a sofa, next to the fireplace, where a fire was burning brightly. Kenshin came back down moments later. "We have one room left. Aerith, if you would come with me," he said. Aerith got up and followed him upstairs and down the left hallway.

They reached a room at the end of the hall and Kenshin opened the door and let her in. The room was big.A bed with crimson red blankets was next to two windows led to a mountain view. A bathroom was connected to the room. Aerith opened a door to a mini room closet, where clothes were already there. "Well...so much for packing, but hey. At least I came prepared," she thought. Then, as she came out, something caught her eye. On her bed laid an ankle length black sleeveless dress. A blood red ribbon laid beside it. "I'll just leave you to get dressed," Kenshin said, leaving and closing the door behind him. Aerith took out her pink ribbon and placed in the blood red ribbon. She took off her pink dress and laid it out on the bed. She slipped into her black ankle length dress. She went to the mirror beside the closet and looked. "Huh...doesn't look bad on me," she said to herself.

Then, she noticed her eyes were different. She had no longer green eyes. They were replaced by crimson eyes. Her hair now had silver streaks in it. Then, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," Aerith said. The door to reveal a black haired man with a red tattered cloak. The top covered part ofhis mouth and a gun rested in his leg holster. "I'm Vincent Valentine.Lady Edeasent me. She said she wants you and Sephiroth to meet her in the basement library," he said. Aerith nodded and followed him, Sephiroth falling behind. They entered a secret passage and went downstairs. Torches lit the way, making the passage down a little warm. Soon, they reached a wooden door at the end of the hallway and Sephiroth opened and let Aerith in first and Sephiroth followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Ah...so you are Aerith Gainsborough. Welcome to our home," a female said in the dark. She stepped out from the shadows to reveal a black haired woman in a violet robe. Her crimson 'cat eyes' glowed in the dim light of the library. Aerith bowed. "No need to be formal, my dear. Come sit. My name is Lady Edea," she said, beckoning Aerith to a comfy armchair. Aerith sat down, Sephiroth sitting on top of one of the desks. "A cup of blood tea?" Edea offered Aerith. "Yes, please," Aerith said. Aerith took the cup with a thanks. "I know you almost became a victim to the rogue's deadly bite. But it was a miracle that Sephiroth reached you in time, otherwise...well...you know," Edea said. Aerith nodded, taking a sip from her drink. "And I'm very sorry about your friend, Yuffie," Edea added. Aerith looked down. "We just saw her yesterday...and now...that beast took her away from us..." she said, her heart jerking. Then, her head perked up. "How do you know these happened?" "I'm the leader and leaders have very special powers, like sight-seeing," Edea said. "Oh...I didn't know that," Aerith said.

"Of course. There are alot more things you must know about our vampire legacy, like how this war started," Edea said. "War?" Aerith asked. "Sephiroth, would you mind explaining?" Edea said. "Yes, m'lady." Then he turned to Aerith. "For a thousand years, a war has been raging between Lycans, aka, werewolves and us. And the rogue vampires are sent by the lycans to kill humans in case they saw either breed in sight. Luckily, I saw the rogue follow, otherwise, your death would've devastated Tifa. You see, we're not supposed to be seen with humans. That's why these human forms hide our true form. Aerith, now that you're a vampire..." Sephiroth said. "...I have to fight, too. But what about Tifa?" Aerith said, taking another sip. Sephiroth sighed, then turned to the queen. "Tifa must know sooner or later, otherwise, if she sees us fighting, she'll need an explaination," he said.

Edea thought for a moment. "Yes...I see your point. You may tell Tifa, but no one else. Is that understood?" she said to Aerith. Aerith grinned and finished the rest of her tea and placed her on the desk where Sephiroth was. Then, bowed to the queen. "Thank you," she said. Sephiroth hopped off the desk. "Let's go. I bet Tifa's worried about me," Aerith said. "Please, be careful," Edea said. The two nodded and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Tifa believe Aerith and Sephiroth's truth?

Review plz!


	3. Confession Tifa joins the family!

Vampires of Midnight

Ch 3! You know the disclaimer

On with the story

------------------------------------------

Ch 3 - Confessions

Aerith and Sephiroth soon arrived at Tifa's house. Aerith knocked a few times. Tifa opened the door. "What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. "Don't worry. I walked her here. Nothing happened," Sephiroth said. Tifa heaved a sigh of relief and ushered them inside. Tifa closed the door and locked it. "Sephiroth, how can I thank you for escourting Aerith?" she said. "It's nothing..." then, his mind remembered the truth that must be told. "Tifa, there's we have to tell you...you see--" Then the door burst open to reveal three snarling werewolves! "What the...!?" Tifa gasped. Aerith summoned her new staff, the Midnigh Staff. The staff has a crescent moon on it with a dark crystal. Sephiroth unsheathed his masamune. "Aerith, stay with Tifa. I'll handle these rabid dogs," he said. Aerith nodded and stood in front of Tifa, staff ready. "Aerith, what's going on?" Tifa asked, a tone of fright in her voice. "I'll tell you later. Right now, stay with me," Aerith said. Tifa nodded. "Come on...who's first?" Sephiroth said, smirking. Then, a mahogony werewolf leapt at him, but Sephiroth slashed at his chest, causing him to fall. But the other two saw their chance and pinned Sephiroth, but Sephiroth held up his masamune in defense.

Their claws were inches from Sephiroth's face and neck. Aerith ran over and slammed her staff into a black werewolf, knocking him away. Tifa gathered her courage and knocked the silver werewolf away and both of the beasts were sent outside. Sephiroth got up. "Thanks," he said. Both girls nodded and turned to the werewolves. Tifa clenched her fists. "After this, an explaination is required," she said. "We were going to tell you, but those wolves interupted. Now, let's finish them," Sephiroth said. Tifa shrugged and they got into battle stance as the two werewolves got up. They growled and darted for the group again. Tifa jumped onto the silver werewolf's back and rode him like a bucking bull. While the black wolf was busy trying to get at Tifa, Sephiroth saw his chance to plunge his sword into the wolf, making him fall dead. Meanwhile, Tifa was hanging for dear life on the silver werewolf. His jaws snapped at her legs, trying to drag her off, but Tifa was not getting off that easy. Then, using his back as a trampolene, she leapt into the air with the werewolf following.

His claws went for her neck, but Tifa dodged and grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground, creating a crater. She landed on the ground. Sephiroth plunged his sword into the chest, ending the beast. Tifa walked over. "Whew...that was a close call... Ok! Explaination please," she said, her hands on her hips. Sephiroth and Aerith sighed. "First, let's get inside," Aerith said. Tifa and Sephiroth agreed and went inside. After setting into some chairs, Aerith began. "There's a war that's been going on for a thousand years between vampires and werewolves. Sephiroth is a vampire...and I am, too, as of tonight," Aerith said. She closed her eyes and her vampire form came out. Tifa gasped. "You mean...the murderer...!?" she exclaimed. "The vampire that attacked her was a rogue vampire. They're servants to the werewolves. Any human who sees a vampire or a werewolf in sight is killed. Let's just say they don't want witnesses to the war," Sephiroth said.

"Luckily, Sephiroth came to my rescue," Aerith said. "So...If I saw a werewolf..." Tifa started. "...then the werewolf would know if any of them survived. Luckily, we killed the three that were sent," Sephiroth said. Tifa sighed with relief. "Then...thanks," she said, smiling. Aerith nodded and returned to human form. "By the way, that dress looks good on you, Aerith," Tifa added. "Thanks," Aerith said, smiling. "Right now, since you saw what happened, we need to take you to Lady Edea," Sephiroth said. "Lady Edea?" Tifa asked. "Yes. She's the leader of our breed," Aerith said. Tifa looked away for a moment. "It's going to be ok. She won't hurt you," Aerith said, walking over to Tifa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tifa looked at her and smiled. "I'm ready for what's in store for me," she said. Aerith hugged her and Tifa returned the embrace. They broke apart and headed outside, where Cloud and Vincent were waiting. "We were sent by Lady Edea. Are you guys alright?" Cloud asked. "Yea. Just some puppies tried to kill us," Sephiroth said referring to the werewolves earlier.

Vincent looked over to Tifa. "This is Tifa?" he asked. Tifa nodded. "And you are...?" she asked. "I'm Vincent Valentine. This is Cloud Strife," he said. "We need to go before more beasts show up," Sephiroth said. "Right. Let's get to the manor," Aerith said. They hurried to the manor. Then, they heard barking and snarling as they saw six werewolves following. "Vincent, take the girls inside. We'll hold them off," Cloud said, unsheathing his Buster Sword. Sephiroth pulled out his masamune and both boys got into battle stance. "No way! We're helping!" Tifa said, pulling free of Vincent's grip and joining the boys, pulling on her metal knuckles. "Me too!" Aerith said. She summoned her Midnight Staff once more. Vincent sighed and pulled out Cerberus, his gun and joined. Before the fight could start, a flurry of arrows with silver tips pierce through them. They collapsed onto the ground. On the rooftop, Edea had a silver bow in her hand.

"Are you ok?" Edea said to Tifa. Tifa looked up and nodded. "Come. Inside, now," Edea said. Sephiroth and the others went inside, Vincent locking the door behind them. Edea appeared in a dark cloud, her bow and arrows not present. "Thanks. You really saved our necks," Tifa said. Edea nodded. "You must be Tifa Lockheart," she said. "And you must Lady Edea," Tifa said. Edea smiled. Tifa looked around to see vampiric eyes staring back at her. One looked at her with hungry eyes. Sephiroth saw this and glared at him, making the vampire back off. "What are you going to do to me?" Tifa asked. "We must make you one of us since you saw part of our war," Edea said. "But it's not so bad once you get used to it," Aerith said, placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder. Tifa smiled. "I'm ready," she said to Edea, pushing back her black hair, exposing her neck.

"Cloud," Edea said. Cloud nodded and walked over to Tifa. "Clutch my hand if it hurts too much," he said. "Ok," Tifa said, grabbing Cloud's hand. Cloud grew out his fangs and slowly sank them into the girl's neck. Tifa felt a searing pain go through her and clutched Cloud's hand tightly, but refused to cry out. Aerith, without thinking, grabbed Sephiroth's hand in fright as she saw her friend wincing in pain. Finally, Cloud pulled out his fangs, blood dripping from his fangs a little. Tifa, even she was weak, was still standing. She felt her legs shake from weakness, but refused to give out. Aerith rushed over to her and held her. Sephiroth walked over and sliced the same wrist he cut earlier for Aerith and held it out to Tifa. "Here...drink," he said. Tifa weakly nodded and sunk her now growing fangs into his wrist.

She felt her strength coming back. After a few minutes, Tifa let go and licked the blood around her lips. Sephiroth rewrapped his wrist. "Welcome to our family, Tifa Lockheart," Edea said. Tifa bowed. "Thank you," she said. "You will share a room with Aerith," Edea said. Tifa and Aerith smiled at each other and hugged, squealing a little. "Wait. I can't go out in sunlight anymore?" Tifa asked. "You see, we can use our human forms to protect us from the sunlight and cover up our true form," Aerith said. "Whew..." Tifa said. "Come on. I'll show you how big my room is!" Aerith said, dragging Tifa up the stairs. Sephiroth smirked and shook her head. "Girls these days..." he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Tifa's joined the family, what will happen?

Review plz


	4. This One's For The Girls

Vampires of Midnight

Ch 4! You know the disclaimer!

On with the story

---------------------------------------------------

Ch 4 - This One's For The Girls!

The next day, Aerith and Tifa went shopping, Cloud and Sephiroth tagging along. Cloud was buried under four bags of clothes. Sephiroth smirked at this. Then, the girls saw a dress shop. "Let's go in there!" Aerith said dashing for the store, Tifa behind her. Sephiroth sighed and followed. Cloud groaned from under the bags and slowly made his way to the shop. Once the boys got inside, they saw that Aerith and Tifa already had their dresses picked out and ready to try. They heard a rustle of bags dropping and looked to see Cloud buried under the pile. His head slowly popped up, looking aggrivated, a short silver dress on his head. The girls burst into laughter. Sephiroth smirked again. The girls then disappeared into the fitting rooms.

Cloud struggled to remove the dresses that clung to him. Minutes later, Tifa and Aerith came out. Tifa wearing a ruby skirt with a black blouse. Aerith had a navy blue sleeveless dress that went to her knees. "Not bad, girls," Sephiroth said. Cloud just stared at Tifa. "What?" Tifa asked, a puzzling look on her face. Cloud snapped out of his trance. "Yea, it looks good on you, Tifa," he said, blushing a little. Aerith giggled a little. Tifa blushed. After buying their dresses and stacking another bag on top of Cloud, they made their way out. Outside, Aerith and Tifa sat down near a fountain. "Man...this is the most clothes we've bought out of all the shopping trip," Aerith said. "Yea! This breaks our record BIG time," Tifa said. Then, Tifa spotted The Crescent Karoke store. "Aerith, let's go!" Tifa said, getting up and dragging Aerith behind.

"What now!?" Cloud said under the weight of the bags. Inside, Tifa and Aerith heard this announcement.

**"Any song requests?! Come on up!"**

"Let's do it!" Aerith said. Tifa nodded and both girls hurried up to the DJ. "We'll make a request!" Tifa said. "What will that be, ladies?" the dj asked. "This One's For The Girls!" Aerith said. "You've read my mind, sista! Let's go with that one!" Tifa said. The DJ smiled and put in the CD. The boys made it inside and saw the girls on stage. "What are you names, ladies?" The DJ asked. "Tifa Lockheart!" "Aerith Gainsborough!" "Alright! Good luck!" then the DJ turned on the intercom.

**"GIVE IT UP FOR TIFA AND AERITH WITH THIS ONE'S FOR THE GIRLS!!"**

The girls went crazy as the music started.

**(Tifa)**

**This is for all you girls about thirteen**

**High school can be so rough, can be so mean**

**Hold on to your innocence**

**Stand your ground when everybody's given in**

**(Aerith)**

**This one's for the girls!**

**This is for all you girls about twenty-five**

**In little apartments, just tryin' to get by**

**Livin' on dreams and Spagetthi-O's**

**Wonderin' where your life's is gonna go**

**(Aerith and Tifa)**

**This one's for the girls!**

**Who ever had a broken heart!**

**Who wished upon a shooting star!**

**You're beautiful the way you are!**

**This one's for the girls!**

At this, the girls were going ballistic. Sephiroth smiled. "Go Tifa!" Cloud cheered.

**Who left without holding back!**

**Who dreamed with everything they had!**

**All around the world!**

**This one's for the girls! **

**(This one's for...all the girls!)**

**(Tifa)**

**This is for all you girls about fourty-two**

**Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth**

**Every life like lying on your face**

**Made you who you are today!**

**(Aerith and Tifa)**

**This one's for the girls!**

**Who ever had a broken heart!**

**Who wished upon a shooting star!**

**You're beautiful the way you are!**

**This one's for the girls!**

**Who left without holding back!**

**Who dreamed with everything they had!**

**All around the world!**

**This one's for the girls!**

**(Aerith)**

**Yea, we're all the same inside (the same inside)**

**From one to ninety-nine**

**(Tifa)**

**This one's for the girls**

**Who ever had a broken heart**

**Who wished upon a shooting star**

**(Aerith and Tifa)**

**You're beautiful the way you are! (Tifa: COME ON GIRLS!)**

**(All of the girls including Aerith and Tifa)**

**This one's for the girls!**

**Who left without holding back!**

**Who dreamed with everything they had!**

**All around the world, yea!**

**This one's for the girls! (Girls: This one's for all the girls!)**

**Yea, this one's for the girls! (Girls: This one's for all the girls!)**

**(Song ends)**

The crowd went wild as the song ended. "Thank you!" Tifa shouted. Aerith waved. Sephiroth smiled and went over to Aerith. Aerith hugged him without thinking again. Sephiroth was surprised, but smiled and returned the embrace. Tifa jumped onto Cloud's back, laughing. Cloud grinned and kissed her cheek. Tifa blushed.

**"GIVE IT UP FOR AERITH AND TIFA! HOW ABOUT THAT, GIRLS?!" **

The crowd went wild once more as Tifa and Aerith waved. After that, the gang came out, Tifa and Aerith looking the happiest. "This one's for the girls...who left without holding back! Who dreamed with everything they had. All around the world! This one's the girls!" Tifa and Aerith sang, laughing. Sephiroth placed an arm around Aerith's waist and Aerith rested her head on his shoulder. They heard groaning as Tifa placed the bags back on Cloud They arrived back at the mansion. Edea was waiting in the foreyard. "Had a fun time, girls?" she asked. Tifa and Aerith nodded, still grinning. Cloud heaved in the bags and once inside, he shut the door and collapsed onto the floor. A few girls laughed.

Edea shook her head. "Why don't you help Cloud carry your clothes upstairs? Then, meet me back down here. We have a matter to discuss," she said. Aerith and Tifa nodded and each grabbed a bag, leaving Cloud with one bag.

Cloud heaved a sigh of relief.

-------------------------------------------------

How was that for a chapter?

Plz review!


	5. The Final Stand

Vampires of Midnight

Ch 5 peeps! You know the disclaimer!

On with the story!

-------------------------------------

Ch 5 - The Final Stand

After Tifa and Aerith put away all the clothes, they went downstairs to a conference room, where it was dimly lit. They put on their black cloaks and put on their hoods like the rest of the vampires. They took their seats on either side of Edea. Then, the vampire mistress stood. "As you know, the time to fight is now. The werewolves are preparing their final stand at Mt. Nibel, where they think they have the advantage by knowing the mountain. Luckily, we've sent a scout to look at the mountain's in's and out's. Now, what we have here," Edea takes the map that a vampire boy was holding "is the map of the mountain, obtained by our scout. In the upper half of the mountain is where the beasts will be, hoping to surprise us. That's where we'll turn the tables. Sephiroth, I want you to take Tifa, Vincent and Cloud and terminate the surprise party. Then, after that, we'll go in and eliminate the final werewolves. Also, we learned that the leader is the old abandonded mako reactor, deep below on the 5th floor. Aerith, you and I will be going," Edea said.

"Got it," Aerith said, nodding. "But wait, Lady Edea. Aerith has never seen Ryota's power. She could be killed," Sephiroth said, concern in his voice. "That's why I'll give her some of my power so she'll stand a fighting chance. Don't worry," Edea said. Sephiroth looked away from under his hood. "Ok, now that's settled...let's end this once and for all," Edea said. A cheer went up. Aerith summoned her Midnight Staff. "Let's go!" she shouted. The family of vampires opened a twenty foot window and took to the skies. Aerith followed behind Edea with Sephiroth bringing up the rear.

Meanwhile at Mt. Nibel, werewolf leader Ryota Crescent watched as the vampires came close. His blood red mane flowed in the wind. "So, Edea. You decided to get serious this time...good. My pets, get ready. We have company coming," Ryota said. A few werewolves in human forms dashed off. Ryota then turned at the approaching vampire clan and smirked and disappeared back into the mako reactor. Back with the vampires, Edea and the others hid as Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and Sephiroth went on ahead. Aerith's stomach fluttered with butterflies. Her palms started to sweat, but clutched her staff tighter. A look of determination was on her face. Edea saw this and said "You ready?" "More than anything, Lady Edea. I'm ready to fight to the death," Aerith said. "I sense nervousness in you. You have not experienced before, am I right?" Edea asked.

Aerith looked down for a moment. "Yes..but I'm going to fight. No matter how I feel, I have to do this. For our family," Aerith said. Edea nodded. "Yes...we must end this war to protect our family," she said. Then, a flash of fire was sent into the sky. "That's our signal! GO!!! END THIS WAR!!" Edea shouted and the vampires took to the skies once more and the two legendary species clashed in a whirl of blood. Soon, Aerith and Edea broke into a dash. Edea got out her silver bow and silver tipped arrows. A werewolf came at them and Edea fired an arrow into its heart. Aerith slammed her staff into another oncoming rabid beast and sent off the mountain side. "We're almost there! Don't stop!" Edea said. "I don't plan to stop!" Aerith said, determination and courage growing inside her. Up in the skies, Sephiroth was watching the girls head for the mako reactor. Then, his eye caught a werewolf running behind them. He gasped, then dove for the beast. Meanwhile, the girls didn't see the beast behind until Sephiroth plunged his sword into the beast.

Both girls whipped around to see Sephiroth's sword in the monster. "You two were almost lunch. Get going. I'll cover you," Sephiroth said. Aerith smiled and nodded and soon, the girls ran towards the reactor with Sephiroth flying overhead to make sure nothing interrupted their mission. Soon, they were inside, Sephiroth guarding the entrance. Aerith and Edea came to a sprialing staircase. They sprouted their wings and jumped through the hole in between the staircase. They glided downwards until they reached the fifth floor. They folded their wings back in and made their way down the hallways. Suddenly, the remaining lit lights went out. The two stopped. "Don't move," Edea said softly. Aerith nodded and held her staff at ready.

Then, growling was heard in the dark. "Aerith, close your eyes and open them again. This will activate your night vision," Edea whispered. Aerith closed her eyes for a few seconds and slowly opened them and her eyes were glowing green. She looked around and saw a werewolf five yards in front of them. "Edea...it's right in front of me. Aim one of your arrows at it. He thinks we can't see," Aerith whispered. Edea nodded and aimed an arrow at the unaware beast and a yelp of pain was heard as the arrow had found its mark. Then, the lights came back and the werewolf laid their dead. "Thank you, Aerith. Now, let's move. I think Ryota's waiting for us," Edea said. The girls sprinted down the hallways once more.

Outside, Sephiroth was fending off three werewolves. "Cloud! I'm going to find the girls. Get Vincent here and hold these guys off," Sephiroth called to the skies. Cloud nodded and he shouted Vincent's name and was soon joined by the red clad vampire. After Vincent and Cloud took Sephiroth's spot, the silver haired vampire ran down the staircase and down the hallways. Minutes later, he saw the werewolf that Edea had killed eariler. He then sensed Aerith's aura and followed it. "I'm hope I'm not going to be too late. Aerith, please let me find you," Sephiroth thought as he rushed down the hallway. Meanwhile, Edea stopped a big door way. "This is it...Aerith, are you ready?" Edea asked. "Yea. Let's kill him and end this war," Aerith said. Edea typed in a code on the keypad next to the door and the door opened to reveal a large, empty room. "Well...nice to see you, Edea. And I see you brought a friend," Ryota's voice rang out. Up in the balcony, Ryota was standing on the railing, smirking at them.

"Ryota, this ends now," Edea said. "Right now! You'll pay for all the innocent lives you've took, including my friend, Yuffie!" Aerith added. "Hehehehe...that was quite a show that night. I enjoyed it," Ryota said. "You rotten bloodthirsty...!!!" Aerith snapped, gritting her teeth. "You're nothing but a sick, sadistic beast who preys on people weaker than yourself just for enjoyment. We're going to put a stop to your reign of nightly terror, here and now!" Edea said. "Hmph...I'm going picking off the meat off your bones when I'm done. As for your little friend over there...I'll make her my mate," Rytoa said, referring to Aerith. "I'd rather die than become your mate!" Aerith said, readying her staff.

"...That can be arranged," Ryota said, pulling out two katanas. Then, he jumped from the balcony and the fight began.

(AN: I'm kinda lazy on making a fight scene so let's fast foward) Edea laid on the left side, left arm bleeding and her bow shattered. Her legs were slashed and was unable to move. Aerith laid on the ground, staff knocked out of her hand.

Aerith slowly got up, only to see Ryota standing over her, smirking. Aerith's heart began to race. She was weak, Edea couldn't move and Sephiroth's outside. Even if she got up, Ryota would just overpower her again. "Now...hold still so Iwon'tmake a mess," he said smirking as he held one of his katanas over her chest. Just as he was about to plunge it, another sword flew across the room andknocked his katana out of his hand, shattering it. The sword that shattered the katana stuck into the wall with its owner standing on the hilt. He cloaked in black with over himself. "Who are you!? And how dare you shatter my weapon!" Ryota snapped. The black hooded man looked over his shoulder. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Aerith, you pathetic excuse for a werewolf," he said, ice in his voice.

Then, the man whipped off his cloak to reveal... "Sephiroth!" Aerith gasped. "You again?! I had enough of you!" Ryota snapped, drawing his other katana. "Step away from Aerith or that head's coming off your shoulders," Sephiroth said, glaring. He kicked his masamune out of the wall and caught it by the hilt. "Let's settle this," he added. "This should be good..." Ryota said, smirking, fangs showing. (AN: And again, lazy! Sorry! Fast forward!) After the fight, Ryota was hanging off the railing upside down. Sephiroth slowly flew over to him and hovered feet from him. "Your life ends here," he said. Ryota's eyes widened. For the first time in his immortal life, he was terrified. After a tense moment.. "Goodbye...Ryota," Sephiroth said. He then swung his blade and went through his neck, severing his head. Aerith looked away, unable to see the gruesome sight.

Sephiroth landed on the ground, folding his wings back inside. He ran over to Aerith and placed her in his lap. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. "Y-Yes..." Aerith said. Sephiroth sighed and the two embraced. "I was afraid I wasn't going to find you in time. If I came a second late...I would've..." he said, his voice breaking a little. "I'm glad you found me...and I'm glad you're ok," Aerith said. Sephiroth smiled and closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. Edea smiled. Soon, the vampires were outside, Edea being assisted by Vincent and Cloud. Sephiroth used his most powerful fire spell and burned the mako reactor. The bodies of the dead werewolves were inside. Aerith rested her head against Sephiroth's chest, knowing the thousand war had finally come to an end. She then thought Yuffie, Tifa's and her high spirited best friend, whose life was taken by Ryota's spies. Tears formed in her crimson eyes.

Sephiroth sensed what was wrong and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. "It's alright...Yuffie's life has been avenged...we can rest easy now..." he said softly. Aerith nodded, tears spilling from her closed eyes. Tifa saw Aerith crying and knew who she was crying for. Cloud wrapped an arm around her waist. The vampires all knew...peace had finally returned...the world was free from the scourge of the mighty werewolf...

----------------------------------------------------------

;Sigh; I love wars that end...

Plz review!


	6. Peace

Vampires of Midnight

Ch 6! You know the disclaimer

On with the final chapter

-------------------------------------------------

Ch 6 - Peace

Back at the manor, Aerith laid in bed, fast asleep. Images of Yuffie played in her dreams. "Yuffie...at last, you've been avenged...but it was too late...I'm sorry, Yuffie," Aerith thought. (AN: Aerith's dreaming and talking to somebody in this scene)

_**"Who said it was too late?" **_

_**"Yuffie?!" **_

_**"Yup! The one and only!" **_

_**"Yuffie...I...we really miss you." **_

_**"I know. But you guys did it. You finally won and beat those creeps into next year!" **_

_**"Hehe...yea." **_

_**"I gotta hand it to ya, Sephiroth's a real hottie!" **_

_**"I know he is...that's why I love him." **_

_**"Kinda figured. You always had a crush on him ever since you were sixteen!" **_

Aerith mentally blushed.

_**"Remember, I'll be watching ya!"**_

Yuffie's voice disappeared from her mind as Aerith suddenly woke up. Tears were in her eyes as Yuffie's voice replayed in her mind. She buried in her face in the pillow, sobbing. Then, the door opened and Tifa came in. She rushed to Aerith and laid beside her. "You ok?" she asked. Aerith lifted her tear streaked face up at Tifa. Tifa hugged her as Aerith sobbed into her shoulder. "I know, I miss her, too," Tifa said softly. "Why did have to take her?! WHY?! WHAT DID SHE EVER DO?!" Aerith sobbed, clutching onto her blanket. Sephiroth heard Aerith's scream and rushed into the room and pulled her into his arms. "Aerith...it's ok. I'm here. What's the matter?" "She had a dream about Yuffie," Tifa said. Aerith nodded and buried her face into his chest. Sephiroth stroked her chestnut and silver hair, soothing her. Tifa got up from the bed and walked out, allowing the two have some time alone.

She closed the door behind and walked downstairs. Back in the room, Aerith and Sephiroth laid down beside each other, in each other's arms. Aerith had fallen asleep as soon as she laid back down. Sephiroth brushed away some of her hair out of her face. Then, he laid his head on the pillow and soon, fell asleep. The next day, Sephiroth and Aerith took a walk outside. They decided to sit on the town square's fountain. A crescent moon casted its glow on the fountain's water, making it glisten like fairy dust. Aerith's hand was resting on Sephiroth's. They both stared at the moon. "Isn't great the war's finally over? No more mysterious murders," Aerith said. Sephiroth nodded. Then, releasing his hand from Aerith's soft grip, he dug into his trenchcoat and pulled out a black rose.

"I got this for you," he said, giving it to her. "It's beautiful...black like ebony..." Aerith said. She sniffed, taking in its sweet scent. Sephiroth took it and placed it in her hair. "It's look magnificent in your hair," he said, smiling. Aerith kissed him. "Aerith...when we first met at the coffe shop...what do you think?" Sephiroth asked. Aerith's eyes widened a little...but smiled. "First time I saw you...I thought you looked like a descendant of a dark angel. Your eyes looked like they can pierce through the deepest parts of tainted souls...and when your eyes gazed at me, I knew somehow, you saw good in me," Aerith said. Sephiroth looked up at the moon. "The first time I saw you...I thought you looked like Christmas morning. Beautiful. Elegant. You looked like you came from heaven, sent by an angel. Now, you've been tainted with darkness...the darkness I could've prevented you from having," he said looking away. "Wrong...even though I'm a vampire, I'm still your heavenly angel and..." then she sang:

**"Just remember...that you'll always be my baby."**

Sephiroth smiled. "And you'll always be mine," he said. Then, they closed the gap once more with a passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww...Sephy confessed! What did you think?

Plz review!


End file.
